1. Field of the Invention
A person, because of various reasons, may need to exercise one or more fingers.
A finger may be weakened because of an injury or a stroke. Also, a finger may be inherently weak and it may be desirable to increase the strength of the finger.
Another cause of weakening of a finger may be due to placing a cast on a hand. With a cast there is a loss of motion and loss of exercise. With a cast on the hand dupuytrens contractive becomes active and the finger movement and the finger bending is restricted.
An injury may result from numerous causes such as auto accident, working with tools, repairing or building an article or from an athletic endeavor, falling and/or slipping on snow and/or ice.
Also, a finger may not respond strongly because of the aftereffects of a stroke.
An injured finger may be in such a condition that it cannot retract or cannot extend or a combination of not being able to retract and not being able to extend.
A physician or doctor can recommend a finger exercise. The patient may rent a finger exerciser or go to an exercise machine at a suitable place and exercise the finger. If the patient has sufficient means, the patient can buy a finger exerciser.
I hurt a finger and needed to exercise the finger to regain strength in the finger. As a result, I conceived of and developed the subject invention. The finger exerciser that I developed I made from wood and plywood. The finger exerciser I developed can be used so that the finger can retract or so that the finger can extend or do both of these manual exercises.